


The one time Thor saved Loki

by 9966



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Suicidal Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9966/pseuds/9966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor saves Loki on the bridge</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one time Thor saved Loki

Loki saved Thor more times than he could count. Thor usually took the credit but Loki didn’t really mind.

But this time it was different. This time Loki was in trouble and he needed someone to save him.

_No, Loki_

These two simple words were ringing his head. It was the final rejection, Odin’s way of saying he will never be good enough. His grip loosened.

Thor noticed the desperation in Loki’s eyes and screamed: “Loki no!” No matter what he did, he still loved him. “Please, you’re still my brother!”

“I am no more than a stolen relic, a tool” screamed Loki.

“It doesn’t matter. Please, don’t let go. For me” begged Thor.

At that point Loki could see the love and desperation in Thor’s eyes. _The fool still loves me, after all I’ve done_ thought Loki to himself. He then grabbed the staff with both hands and Odin lifted them both.

“Thank you, Brother” said Loki when they were both safely on the bridge.

“You saved my life more times than I can count and took no credit for it. It was time I saved yours for a change” smiled Thor.


End file.
